


The good, the bad and the dirty

by Blueeyedlistener



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	

It was pouring down rain as Kayden walked out of the building where he worked after school most afternoons. He mumbled some words to himself as his hands pulled his hoodie over his head and his "friends" exited the building moments after. "You still wanna do this, yo?" One of the kids spoke up as they all grabbed their bikes and got ready to leave. Kayden nodded with determination in his eyes as he began to pedal his bike off of the sidewalk. "Gotta do it."  
  
His friends followed behind him as it was already pitch black outside; The street lights rarely working per usual which casted little light for them to see in front of them. They hit different stores, two of the targets being closed which called for Breaking-and-Entering, so be it. A kid pulled out a small item from his pocket and lit it; Inhaling for a moment before he coughed, he began to pass it around to the others and they each inhaled and exhaled. The stop that Kayden took was the liquor store; It was closed temporarily, something on the sign about the owner leaving for a short time period or something-Kayden didn't pay too much attention nor did he care enough to. His nerves were calm and he was prepared to do what he had to do.   
  
"Meet back here in 5, got it?" They all nodded as they scattered to their assigned locations. Kayden found a brick laying on the back side of the building and tossed it through a window in the back which allowed him entrance. Hearing the glass crunch beneath his shoes, he glanced up at all the bottles as he scanned for the ones he knew he needed-Or, the more preferred flavors/brands, that is. Grabbing as many as he could at the time-only managing three-Kayden rushed back out through the window and headed to his bike. He kept a small side basket on his bike, mostly for things such as groceries or anything he would need to bring home from work and he layed the bottles down horizontally to ensure they fit. The other kids filed out almost just as quickly and tossed him the things they were able to grab, most of it fitting in Kayden's jacket pockets.   
  
Leaving the scenes as quickly as they could, they started down back roads where there was little to no light so they wouldn't be seen;Until Kayden thought he was in the clear and crossed the street to head home as he separated from his friends. A cop was hidden behind a sign and noticed that Kayden had fit one of the descriptions of some suspects that were just reported breaking into multiple stores; "One's better than none." The cop mumbled as he pulled up behind Kayden slowly as to avoid being detected. Having the feeling something was off, Kayden glanced behind him as the cop flipped on the lights and Kayden hightailed it as he rode his bike through puddles, mud, dirt, wet grass. Regardless of how hard he tried, the cop was staying right behind him and it didn't seem like Kayden could lose them anytime soon.   
  
The sound of Kayden's bike tires skidding across the wet road as Kayden began to lose control filled the air as Kayden caught himself. Completely forgetting about the boxes of cigarettes and medicine in his jacket pockets, he left the bottles of alcohol in the basket of his bike as he took off on foot in hopes to get into the woods closest to him and lose the trail of the cop. Misjudging his step, he slid down the side of a hill into a ditch as he could hear the cop on foot gaining ground; As he pushed himself up, he heard the forsaken words of "Freeze! Hands up!" as a flashlight was shone onto him, blinding his vision.   
  
Alec was closing up the bakery when he got the phone call. "Hello?"   
"Hey Alec, Uh, I need a favor..a few, actually." Hearing the nervousness in his brother's voice, he didn't have to question too much of why he had been calling from a jail's phone number. Sighing, he couldn't help but hear his brother out. "What?"   
"Um, so, I kinda need you to, uh, bail me out of jail. I also need you not to tell Mom, Dad, or Riku about this. They'll kill me if they find out." After Alec hung up the phone, he re-called the jail in order to speak with someone on how much was needed to get Kayden out of jail; Eight hundred dollars hurt quite a bit but Alec figured it was worth it for now at least.  
  
"Oh thank god." Kayden mumbled under his breath as he saw Alec walk in alone. Eight hundred dollars and a bunch of paperwork later, Kayden was finally released into Alec's custody and allowed to leave though they'd have to rely on hiring a lawyer of some sort to work through all the upcoming court dates if the owners decided to press charges. As they exited the building, Alec's hand flew up to the back of Kayden's head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Kayden shouted, staring at his brother.   
  
"What in the world did you think you were doing?! Stolen Alcohol, cigarettes and medicine! Not to mention that you tested positive for drugs."   
"It had to be done! Well, not so much the drugs part, but Riku needed some more supplies so I went out to get him some!" Holding his face in his hands, Alec refrained from beating the ever-living daylights out of his brother. "Kayden. Listen to me. Under no circumstances, do you do this again, got that? If Riku needs something, I'll handle it. You're too young and you have way too much to look forward to without all these strikes on your record. Also, mom and dad are being told-by you- about all of this whether you want them to know or not."   
".."  
"Well?"   
"..Fine.." Slapping him in the back of the head once more, Alec began walking home. The walk home was one of silence and for the first time in a long while, awkwardness. Alec felt so many emotions, and he didn't necessarily mean to take them out on Kayden but he knew something-a lot of things actually, needed to be done.   
  
Walking into their home, mom and dad were still up per usual. Kayden walked to Riku's room and delivered the few items that he was able to get-legally, this time before walking back out front. His jacket was still covered in wet grass stains along with grass covering it along with being scattered throughout his hair. "Honey, what happened to you?!" Their mother asked as she walked over to him and held his face before beginning to pull grass from his hair and jacket and checked him over for any wounds he might have had. "..Long story.." Alec "coughed" and shot Kayden a glare from the side of his eyes as Kayden began to rephrase his sentence. "Uh, well.." Trailing off, he began to tell his parents the story of the events of that night which earned a lecture from their mother (one out of concern, love and only slight anger) and one from their father as well.   
  
It didn't bother Kayden about what happened, and he'd do it over again. Although he'd be smarter the next time.


End file.
